Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore (Season 2)
The second season '''of ''Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore'', also known as '''Youtuber UHC,'' ''premiered on January 24, 2016 and concluded on February 09, 2016. This season was hosted by Woofless and PrestonPlayz. The series introduced eight new participants, and twenty-two returning veterans, raising the roster to thirty participants. Production In UHC mode, health does not automatically regenerate, so players must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, smelting is instant but will still require smelting materials and a furnace. Golden heads obtained from your opponents can be combined into an even more powerful head. Strength potions, fishing rod knockback, and horses are disabled. The size of the world is 1000x1000, shrinking by 100 blocks per episode (20 minutes). This season's special theme is double, where the participants are in teams of 2 and they all have double the amount of hearts than usual, giving them a total of 20 full hearts. Episodes Participants 'Teams' :''Bold indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *'Lachlan' *PrestonPlayz *Vikkstar123 *Woofless *'JeromeASF' *'TheBajanCanadian' *PeteZahHutt *Pwincessly *Nooch *'Ypperin' *AciDicBliTzz *KenWorthGaming *AshleyMarieeGaming *ChocoTheChocobo *Graser10 *Kiingtong *'Tofuugaming' *Pokediger1 *Dfield *TheCampingRusher *'FinsGraphics' *'UnFuggettable' *StrauberryJam *HeyImBee *NoBoomGaming *HyperDarkness *Huahwi *'PrivateFearless' *Grapeapplesauce *CreeperFarts Summary Early Game AshleyMariee and ChocoTheChocobo, Team 7, were jumped and killed easily by Preston and Lachlan. Preston gained both kills and retrieved their many diamonds. Only an episode later did CreeperFarts and Sean find ypperin, server admin, and unenchanted N00CH. Mat was killed by Ant, but erin got away whilst ghosting. A few minutes later erin returned only to ghost again. Ant managed to kill her this time and get away with a double kill, despite losing many hearts in this early game encounter. Episode 4 and 5 Madness! In the 4th instalment of Season 2 found Ant and Sean facing Jerome and BajanCanadian. Mistaking them as enchanted, they pursued the pair over a hill into a river cross-section. Grape got the majority of bowshots on Jerome. However, Creeps got the deciding bowshot on Jerome and managed to get his 3rd kill of the series, whilst Bajan escaped. After 1 hour of only 5 deaths, episode 5 dawned on this season. After Brayden, Dfield, Grape, Ant, Zac and Joe were all caught in a tri-battle, Rusher and Mark managed to escape for now. However, Zac and Joe found themselves facing Creeper and Grape. They dominated them on gear and Pokediger1 was easily taken down by CreeperFarts. Joe and Grape battled out, and Ant letting Grape fight him to get him a kill. Joe proved too strong for Grape and Creeper stepped in. Tofuu managed to get a combo on Ant but he still let him get his 4th and 5th kills of the game. After Huahwi and Isaac were separated, Ize saw 2 names. Those names turned out to be PeteZahHutt and Pwincessly. Private fought the two and was ultimately taken down by the unenchanted Kara. Huahwi, now solo, was stealthy until the two were gone. With a chest dropped, Brayden and Mark decided to rush it. Unfortunately too late, and Creeper and Grape retrieved it. Bajan also thought to try to take this chest, but was caught by the two teams who both battled to kill Mitch. Rusher and Dfield were outgeared and outclassed by the 5 kill Creeper and his teammate Sean. But, Mitch was still lurking and was caught by Ant who sniped his legs and killed him whilst building underground. With 6 kills, Creeper was uncomfortably low along with his teammate Grapeapplesauce. Finally finding diamonds and coming up to the surface was Graser and Will. Kiingtong and Graser bumped into Brandon and Kara whilst they were cutting down trees. Graser rashly ran to the team and luckily killed them both with the help of Kiingtong. Still low, Ant and Grape were unknowingly chased by strong team Justin and Kenny. Justin fought the two and quite comfortably killed Ant, then after, Grape. Fellow competitors were rejoiced in the chat, especially Straub. Swiftly after Vikk and Woofless encountered Noboom and Dylan. Both previously poisoned proved no difficulty to the two with Vikkstar killing Dylan and Rob eliminating NoBoom. Final 15 After spotting the stacked Acidic and Kenny, Fin and UnFuggettable run in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, the team spot Team 10. Fin, seriously weakening his opponent, is quickly killed by Dfield. Ray shoots, and kills, Mark after Fin indicates how low he is. Now Ray faces Rusher and he enderpearls in his direction and is one hit with Rusher's sword which kills him and leaves TheCampingRusher as solo. After a considerable amount of time passes with Brayden as a solo, Vikkstar and Rob ambush the lone competitor and Vikktstar gains his second kill. With a hut built to protect them from unfriendly mobs and storing the items, Vikk and Rob sort out Brayden's items. Straub and Bee notice the hut and surprise attack the smart duo. Fully injured from the attack, Vikkstar manages to get his way out of the hut and regenerate. He swaps with Rob and kills StrauberryJam and swaps with Rob again. After Bee wounds Woofless, Vikk comes in and finishes her with his sword. Now with 4 kills, Vikkstar and his teammate Woofless sort out Team 12's items and find the best items they can. Outplayed With this UHC now stretched out to 7 episodes, it leaves Preston and Lachlan, Justin and Kenny, Will and Graser, Vikkstar and Woofless and the solo Huahwi. Team Six and Team Two encounter eachother on a hill. Both teams apply their speed and fight it out. With Vikk and Rob outgearing them, Kenny is shot by Vikkstar and Justin is killed by Rob. The team with a combined amount of 7 kills, has the highest amount in the game. After encountering Huahwi multiple times already Kiingtong and Graser find the lone Huahwi once more, this time; however, a fight for survival. When trading bow shots over the valley failed, Graser and Will confidently charge Huahwi, being in a 2v1 situation would seem like the right play. However, as they engaged, the fight didn't seem easy for Graser and Will no more, as Huahwi's 3/4 diamond, gapples, lava bucket and deadly fire aspect crippled Will and Graser's gear. Taking out Will with a combo and quickly finishes off Graser, leaving himself on 10 hearts, and leaves the two, Ypperin and the server admin 'melsha' dumbfounded. Finale! Now in episode 9 and about 3 hours in holds the final 5. Huahwi encounters Vikk and Rob and combos Vikk, but continues to retreat due to it being another 2v1. Huahwi lures them towards Lachlan and Preston and let the two geared teams of two clash. However Rob is suddenly poisoned by a witch when engaging in battle. After multiple hits, Vikk manages to kill Preston and then Vikk is killed by Lachlan, who kills Rob seconds later too. Now with 1 1/2 hearts, Lachlan is advised by Preston to sort the gear out, which he ignores. Lachlan then is jumped by a baby zombie which he has trouble taking out. As Lachlan continues to go through the gear despite knowing Huahwi could jump him any minute, Huahwi spots Lachlan and places a lava bucket, stealing away 12 hearts off Lachlan in return for 4, earning Huahwi and PrivateFearless the title of the winners of Cube vs. H3M Season 2. Elimination Kills 'Individual' 'Team' Trivia *AcidicBlitzz, one of the participants, ended his stream due to the filming of the season. **Huahwi and KenWorthGaming also confirmed this during their stream as well. *On Twitter, Poke mentions that one of his classmates asked him on who won a UHC season, Poke says that he's not a snitch. With two possibilities (Cube UHC or Cube vs. H3M UHC), is unclear but it's most likely that he was talking about Cube vs. H3M because of the fact that several participants confirmed it during a stream. Not only that, there has not been a proper mention of Cube UHC since the finale of last season.Poke's Tweet **Rusher and Dfield briefly talked about the Cube UHC season that's premiering soon during the first episode of this season. Cube vs. H3M (6:28) *Nooch planned to compete in this UHC without a teammate, but was ultimately paired up with the server admin, Ypperin. This was most likely a last-minute setup due to it being rare for the admin to participate. *At the beginning of episode 1, the time was glitched, as a minute would pass every 5 seconds. *All the returning participants from season 1 placed worse in season 2, with the exception of Woofless, Vikkstar, Graser, Kiingtong, Acidic, Straub, Rusher, and NoBoom. **Rusher and Woofless were the only people to place the exact same rank as in season 1. *Huahwi lost his teamate, PrivateFearless in episode 5 to pwincessly and won the season solo. *In the final fight, Huahwi took 12 hearts off Lachlan whereas Lachlan only to off 4 from Huahwi, despite Huahwi being less geared. Gallery Cube vs. H3M 2 - Bee.jpg References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:YouTuber Category:H3M Category:Teams UHC Season Category:Ended Series Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables